Reassignment
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: With the rising threat level of the Abyssal Fleet, DesDiv6 are being taken off the battlefield lest they be sunk. Unfortunately, one thing leads to another, and the Admiral's perversity shines through. [Smut]


**Reassignment**

Destroyer Division 6. A squad that consisted on four girls; Hibiki, Akatsuki, Inazuma and Ikazuchi. Despite their appearance they were hard workers, and always a valuable asset both on and off base. However as of late that was beginning to become an issue – the Abyssal's were becoming stronger, more menacing. Last time Ikazuchi froze up and almost got hit directly had Kongou not taken the hit for her, which she withstood due to being a Battleship, but the risk was still there.

The Admiral sighed, walking down the halls of the dormitory wing to where said squad of girls lived. He wasn't keen on having this conversation. Telling someone that you would effectively be removed from the battlefield, when your sole purpose is to _be _on the battlefield, was not likely to be taken well. He wasn't worried about what they'd do to others – they were never a violent bunch – but rather, what they'd do to themselves.

The sounds of voices soon became audible to him, the Destroyer's door in sight.

''Kongou-senpai said Admiral wanted to speak with us later.'' Akatsuki's voice came from within.

''Eh? Did she say what for?'' Inazuma queried with a bit of worry.

''No. Though she didn't make it sound bad... then again, with her joviality it's hard to tell...''

''Meh, it's probably nothing.'' Ikazuchi chipped in, upbeat.

The Admiral smiled slightly at her bright tone, coming to a stop in front of the door, which he noticed was slightly ajar. Peering inside, his cheeks flushed pink at the sight of the four girls... in their underwear, clearly in the process of getting changed.

Hibiki was a petite girl, with blue-silver hair falling down to her waist, part of it falling between her pale-blue eyes. The girl was currently clad only in a pair of striped blue-and-white panties, her hands raking through her closet, budding breasts exposed for him to see.

Akatsuki was a purple-haired girl with matching purple eyes, having the same petite physique as the other three. Like Hibiki she was in a similar state of undress, having her white panties and black pantyhose on but nothing else, giving him a good view of her smooth ass as she dug through a lower drawer, bent over.

Inazuma had her serafuku shirt on along with her white panties, sitting on her bed and brushing her hair, humming a slight tune under her breath as her light-brown eyes stared out the window, lithe legs swinging innocently.

Ikazuchi was by far the least dressed, being completely naked. Her dark-brown hair, still wet from being washed, flailed about as she dried it furiously with a towel, sitting on her bed and unintentionally spraying water everywhere. Doing so brought on Akatsuki's wrath, who threw a pillow at her, knocking her flat on her back – and for a brief moment, granting the peering Admiral a sight of her bare pussy, before Ikazuchi sat back up and began arguing with the purple-haired girl.

Swallowing at the erotic sight, he quietly backed away from the door, idly deciding to come back later.

X-x-X

Hours passed, and as evening arrived the Admiral found himself in his office, doing the last of the paperwork for the day. He hadn't gotten the chance to speak with DesDiv6 yet, unfortunately. However he resolved to do it tomorrow, given the time of day.

Signing off the last of the documents, he sighed in relief and pushed it to the side. Taking a moment to glance around, he reached under his desk to the secret drawer, before pulling out an ero-magazine and flipping it open with a grin.

However barely a few pages in a knock at the door echoed, prompting him to shove the magazine behind some papers, just in time before the graceful form of Yamato entered the room.

''Admiral, Kongou and Mutsuki are arguing again.'' Yamato said with an exasperated expression. ''Can you please come and sort it out? They won't listen to me.''

''Ah? Yeah, sure.'' The Admiral nodded, rising from his seat and hurriedly following, intent on returning to his magazine as soon as possible.

Barely two minutes later however, four pairs of footsteps approached the Admiral's office.

''Admiral~? Hello~?'' Ikazuchi called out, poking her head into the office before walking inside. ''Huh. He's not here.''

''I-Ikazuchi, we shouldn't just wander in!'' Inazuma exclaimed, panicked.

The brunette only shrugged, looking back at the three girls. ''What? He never said we couldn't, and it's not like we're gonna steal anything. Maybe he left a note on his desk or something.''

Inazuma frowned, still worried but somewhat pacified by her sister-ship's comments. Hibiki was as unperturbed as ever, casually wandering into the room and looking around for any sign of where the Admiral may've gone, whilst Akatsuki joined Ikazuchi in examining his desk.

Thus, they were the first to notice the ero-magazine, the current page revealing a near-naked woman getting fucked from behind.

''E-EEHHH?!'' Akatsuki cried out, face igniting into a fierce blush as she covered her eyes.

''W-Woah...'' Ikazuchi muttered, blushing but not looking away from the picture.

''Eh? What's wrong, nanodesu?'' Inazuma asked, confused. That was until she was shown the magazine, and her face exploded into crimson. ''Hawaaaa...''

Hibiki blinked, peeking over Ikazuchi's shoulder, a light blush dusting her cheeks at the sight of the naked woman.

''Huh... seems like Admiral likes small boobs...'' Ikazuchi muttered, flipping through the book quickly, noticing that every woman was consistent in bust size. ''Maybe that's why he wanted to see us, 'cause he liked us?''

Her words only furthered Akatsuki's and Inazuma's embarrassment, both mumbling to themselves and blushing brightly, but despite that lewd thoughts fluttered through their mind.

Just then the four girls heard soft, purposeful footsteps heading towards the office. Before they could hide themselves or the magazine, their Admiral entered the room... and froze.

''Er... what are you doing in my office, Destroyers?'' The Admiral asked, struggling to keep his tone level as he spotted the magazine in Ikazuchi's hands. The blushes on the four girls made it obvious they'd seen.

''We were looking for you, Admiral.'' Hibiki stated coolly, visibly the least embarrassed of everyone present.

''I see-''

He was interrupted as Ikazuchi ran up to him, grabbing the hem of his shirt – the girl's head only reached his stomach in height.

''Admiral!'' Ikazuchi tightening her grip. ''Teach us!''

''...eh?''

''You like small-chested girls, right? You can use us to satisfy your urges!'' Ikazuchi declared with a beaming grin.

''I-IKAZUCHI!'' Inazuma cried, face an atomic red.

''What? Don't tell me you don't wanna.'' Ikazuchi grinned playfully.

Inazuma stammered and waved her hands frantically, but didn't deny it. Akatsuki peered through her fingers uncertainly. Hibiki just nodded, looking away with a light blush.

Ikazuchi grinned at the sight, turning back to her surprise Admiral. ''Well?''

Despite the Admiral's surprised expression, internally he was grinning like a loon, overjoyed at the opportunity presented to him. It wasn't often a Ship-Girl openly offered, especially ones as innocent as the Destroyer Division 6.

''Sure... I'll teach you.'' The Admiral grinned, lazily crouching down to Ikazuchi's height.

''Great, then let's- mmph?!'' Ikazuchi was cut off as he kissed her, grasping the back of her head so she couldn't pull back.

Soon her surprise faded and she stopped resisting, eagerly kissing back, hands resting on his cheeks. Only when the need for air became severe did they pull back, Ikazuchi panting from the sudden kiss. Only a few seconds passed before she leaned in again, kissing him passionately.

The Admiral grinned internally, reaching down and sliding a hand under her skirt, making Ikazuchi yelp into his mouth. His hand groped her soft ass through her panties, causing the Destroyer to whimper into his mouth, the foreign pleasure getting to her.

''Aah... Admiral...'' Ikazuchi moaned, pulling back from the kiss, panting heavily. ''This... feel weird...''

''It's what they do in the magazine, Ikazuchi.'' The Admiral responded lightly, giving her a light slap on the ass, making her jump. ''You ready to continue?''

''Y-Yeah!'' The brunette grinned, but there was a sparkle of nervousness in her eager eyes, joined by a healthy blush on her cheeks.

The Admiral grinned as well, reaching out and grabbing the hem of her serafuku shirt, before yanking it up, exposing Ikazuchi's flat stomach and cute pink bra, which was also promptly pushed up, revealing her budding boobs to him, small and round.

''S-Stare as much as you want, A-Admiral...'' Ikazuchi shyly offers.

He didn't. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her small tits, one hand coming up to grope her left boob whilst his other hand massaged her pert ass, drawing moans of pleasure from the young Destroyer. Her expression was one of embarrassed delight, the feeling of his fingers squeezing her ass and tongue lapping her breasts driving her crazy.

Soon he grew bored of merely fondling the petite girl, his hand leaving her squishy breast and dropping to her skirt, sliding under it. However instead of going for her ass, he took her by surprise when he cupped the front of her panties, sending a shiver up her spine as his fingers pressed against her panty-clad pussy.

''O-ohh... A-Admiral...'' Ikazuchi breathed, shuddering as he began rubbing her pussy.

He kept rubbing the petite Destroyer off, feeling the outline of her soft pussy through her pink panties. To his amusement she subconsciously began grinding her hips, trying to increase the friction.

''Ah... I- ah! I feel... weird!'' Ikazuchi moaned lewdly, looking at her Admiral with lidded eyes.

In response the Admiral sped up, rubbing her puffy lips through her panties, staring at her intently as her legs began to tremble, her breathing speeding up and face flushed pink. Her cute pink panties were stained at the front with her arousal, and the only thing keeping her upright was his grip on her small ass.

Leaning in close, he whispered; ''Cum for me, Ikazuchi-chan.''

The breathy tone he used, combined with the affectionate honorific, was enough to push her over the edge.

''AHH! Admiral~!'' Ikazuchi screamed as she had her first ever orgasm, her body going into spasms as she squirted on his fingers, staining her panties.

She promptly collapsed, her legs unable to keep her upright as pleasure overwhelmed her, the Admiral catching her and lowering her to the ground. The brunette groaned dazedly, hips jerking and twitching as the aftershocks rocked her body.

The Admiral smirked at her state, turning his gaze onto the other girls. ''So, who's next?''

Inazuma looked nervous and Akatsuki stammered out a weak excuse, prompting Hibiki to fearlessly step forwards, her blank face marred with a pink blush and a sparkle of curiosity in her eyes.

''...I want Admiral to make me feel good too.'' Hibiki stated coolly, blush deepening slightly.

''Sure. Take your shirt off.'' He said casually, causing surprise to show on her face. ''What? It'll save me the effort of stripping you girls later.''

Hibiki blushed but complied, mumbling something in Russian as she grabbed the hem of her serafuku shirt and pulling it over her head. Her blue-silver hair spilled around her, cap falling off and landing on the floor, joined a moment later by her shirt, leaving her torso only clad in a blue-and-white striped bra.

That out the way he leaned in, kissing the stoic girl passionately, one hand grabbing her petite ass just like he did with Ikazuchi. Unlike with Ikazuchi however, Hibiki reciprocated immediately, kissing back and sticking her butt out, giving him more to squeeze.

''Nn...'' Hibiki moaned quietly into the kiss, eyes fluttering as his other hand dropped to her chest, wrapping around her small breast and tenderly massaging it.

Having already demonstrated to the others what he actually was going to do to them – it wouldn't do to scare them after all – he didn't linger on needless foreplay for long. Reaching under her skirt he began rubbing her pussy, making her gasp at the feeling, and he was amused to find she was already wet and turned-on. Not bothering to start slow he rubbed her soft folds through her panties, relishing in the sight of the stoic Hibiki began to pant and whine like a horny animal.

Taking it up a notch, he extended his thumb and rubbed her clit without stopping his rubbing.

Instantly her eyes widened. ''Nn! A-Admiral...!''

Hibiki climaxed, her whole body alight with electrical pleasure as her knees buckled beneath her. She didn't scream or cry out, instead only moaning quietly as she soaked her panties, her juices running down the insides of her thighs as she clumsily sat down, breathing heavily.

The Admiral turned his gaze onto the other two girls, who looked less nervous about the experience now that Hibiki and Ikazuchi had enjoyed it. Thus it was only expected when Akatsuki stepped forth, blushing up a storm as she tugged off her shirt, revealing her oddly mature black bra beneath. Not that she had any boobs to put it to use.

''I-I guess it's my turn...'' Akatsuki stammered, trying and failing to gather her usual lady-like grace.

The Admiral smirked, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her closer, making her squeak in surprise. She was unprepared for the heated kiss, freezing for several long moments before she relaxed, hesitantly returning the kiss – it was clear that, unlike the others, she had never kissed before.

His hand dropped to her waist, and he didn't waste any time in yanking her skirt down, letting it pool around her ankles. Akatsuki let out a muffled squeak of surprise, followed by a quiet moan as he grabbed her ass.

''You looked really cute in just your underwear, Akatsuki-chan.'' The Admiral teased, squeezing her soft butt several times for emphasis.

''Eep!'' She squeaked, pulling back from the kiss. ''T-That's no way to treat a lady!''

He smirked, pushing up her black bra. ''Good thing you're not a lady yet.''

''T-That's- AH!'' Akatsuki's complaint was interrupted by a cute yelp as he pinched her nipple.

Fondling her near-flat chest, the Admiral gave her nipple one last flick before dropping to her crotch, his hand cupping her front. The silky velvet feeling of her pantyhose was nice, but after a moment a more devious thought entered his mind and he instead shoved his hand under the waistband of her pantyhose and panties, hands brushing against her soft pussy.

''Kya!'' Akatsuki cried out in surprise, ''W-What are you- mm!''

He grinned as Akatsuki moaned, her petite body shuddering as he rubbed her pussy directly. Her lower lips were already slick with arousal, coating his fingers as he got her off. Akatsuki didn't have a long fuse, made apparent as her breathing quickly became erratic, her hips rocking side-to-side as she tried to get herself off.

Their lips met in a heated kiss, one hand remaining on her perfect ass while the other worked on her pussy. It didn't take long before she reached her limit.

''Mmph! Admiral!'' Akatsuki moaned into the kiss, cumming onto his fingers as her body went into spasms.

He let her ride out her orgasm before pulling his fingers out, wiping them on her smooth stomach as he laid her down, letting her recover. Moving his eyes onto the last of the Destroyers, he was surprised to see Inazuma's hand under her skirt, subconsciously touching herself and her shirt already discarded, revealing her innocent white bra.

''My, I wasn't expecting you to be so perverted, Inazuma-chan.'' The Admiral teased, causing the Destroyer to blush brightly.

''Hawawa I- um, you see... ahhhh...'' Inazuma panicked, waving her arms comically, her right hand wet with her own juices.

He smirked, moving over to her and gently grabbing her by the shoulders, making her pause. Taking her right hand by the wrist, he guided her hand under her skirt towards her crotch. The Destroyer's confusion quickly turned to immense embarrassment as he guided her own hand into her panties, fingers brushing against her sensitive core.

''Ah... Admiral...'' Inazuma murmured, moaning as her fingers were semi-forced into rubbing her own pussy.

The brown-haired Ship-Girl moaned lewdly as she felt her fingers brushed the inner parts of her folds, liquid leaking out and running down the length of her nimble fingers. However the naïve Destroyer was taken by surprise when he guided her hand further, pushing her fingers inside of her pussy.

''Ah!'' Inazuma cried out as a foreign pleasure shocked her, her nerves becoming alight.

The Admiral smirked, confirming to himself that she was most likely a virgin, like the other Destroyer's. He pushed on her knuckle, in turn making her own fingers slide inside her delicate pussy, her eyes widening as her inner walls were pushed apart. The knowledge it was her own fingers doing it made it all the more lewd to her.

''Ah! I-I-I can't...!'' Inazuma cried, unable to hold back the burning feel in her pelvis and cumming on her fingers, legs giving out under her.

The Admiral shuffled back slightly, grinning at Inazuma's state as she laid on the floor, gasping and shuddering from her first ever climax. Now that all of them had climaxed and were suitably wet, he could have his own fun without fear of hurting them needlessly.

The zipper of his trousers was pulled down, audible to the four Destroyers as he took out his hard dick, stiff as a rock after having made four girls cum under his ministrations. After a quick glance at their conditions – Inazuma near-catatonic and Akatsuki still twitching – he turned his gaze onto Ikazuchi.

''A-Admiral?'' Ikazuchi breathed, staring nervously at his dick as he approached. ''W-What's that for?''

''That's my dick, Ikazuchi-chan.'' He said lightly, one hand cupping her ass and the other slithering under her back, hefting her up onto his lap. ''And it's my turn now.''

Ikazuchi's blush brightened as she likely caught on to what he intended... before smiling shyly. ''T-Then... please rely on me, Admiral!''

The Admiral chuckled at her cute request, tugging her damp pink panties to the side to reveal her hairless pussy. Without much fanfare he pressed the tip of his dick against her lower lips, pushing her down with slight force and watching her wet lips part around his dick, before he penetrated her virgin pussy.

Ikazuchi's eyes widened, inhaling sharply as he pushed inside her. ''A-Ah...''

The Admiral groaned, feeling her pussy tighten around his dick as he slowly pulled the petite Destroyer down his erection. She was incredibly tight, forcing him to actively push Ikazuchi down his raging hard dick, burying himself deeper into her wet pussy.

''A-Admiral... oh! I can feel it inside me!'' Ikazuchi cried out lewdly, head lolling back as he spread her inner walls open.

A matter of seconds later their pelvises met as he bottomed out inside her, dick fully sheathed within her tight pussy. Without a second of delay he grasped Ikazuchi's hips, and began thrusting.

''AH!'' Ikazuchi cried out, her whole body bouncing as he pounded into her, holding her by the hips as he fucked her.

Shifting his grip to her soft ass, he lifted one hand and cupped her cheek, tilting her head to face him before kissing her passionately. It was sloppy and messy, their bodies jolting with each powerful thrust and her moans filling the room. Ikazuchi's dark brown hair flailed around messily as he pounded against her womb.

''Hyaa! I feel... weird, Admiral~!'' Ikazuchi cried, breaking off from the kiss and burying her head in his chest, prompting him to grip her ass tighter and speed up his thrusting.

Her legs, clad in her thigh-highs, wrapped around his waist the best she could, though the fact his dick was plunging into her pussy powerfully made it a bit difficult, her legs jerking inwards every time she felt him strike her deepest parts. Every thrust felt like a pleasure-filled punch in her pelvis, making her go crazy.

''Ikazuchi... I can't hold on...'' The Admiral groaned, his thrusts becoming uneven and jerky.

The brunette Destroyer only grinned weakly. ''Then... finish inside Ikazuchi, Admiral~''

He groaned, unable to hold back at her cute offer, his fingers digging into her soft ass as he pulled her down all the way down his dick, cumming inside her. The feeling of his hot seed shooting inside her was all that it took to tip her over the edge, and with a scream she came for the second time that night, squirting around his raging erection.

Ikazuchi went limp, collapsing against her Admiral with an subconscious groan of delight. They stayed like that for several minutes, before he pulled his still-hard dick out of her cum-filled pussy, leaving her pussy feeling empty as he laid her on the ground.

''Mm... Admiral's warmth... is inside me...'' Ikazuchi giggled, hand descending to her pelvis, feeling the warmth through her skin.

He chuckled at the sight, his eyes flickering to the side at the sound of movement. To his surprise he saw Hibiki bent over near the wall, flipping her skirt up to reveal her stained striped panties to him, blushing prettily as she offered herself.

''Admiral... I want a turn too...'' The Russophile muttered demurely.

The Admiral smirked at her tone, rising to his feet and walking over to her. He grabbed the hem of her blue-and-white striped panties and pulled them down her smooth creamy legs, revealing her bare pussy to him. He guided his cum-covered shaft to her dripping slit, the girl shuddering as he pressed against her lower lips and bracing her hands against the wall in front of her. Due to the size difference he had to bend his knees slightly.

Grabbing the lithe girl by the hips, he jerked his hips forward, pushing his cock inside her virgin walls swiftly. Hibiki gasped at the intrusion, a quiet string of moans escaping her as he pushed deeper, failing to muffle them as she bit her lip. The sensation of her inner walls being forced open was mind-numbing, accompanied by only a slight amount of pain that was quickly overtaken by pleasure.

''Ah... a-ah... Nn...''

Soon he bottomed out, and didn't waste any time in pounding into her. She was just as tight as Ikazuchi, her pussy squeezing his cock as he plunged into her depths. Hibiki groaned, head hanging as his dick pierced into her, small but not insignificant breasts swaying with each thrust.

Seeing that, he lifted one hand from her hip and reached over, groping her boob, eliciting a breathy moan from her. She probably had the biggest boobs out of the four girls, although they were still small compared to other Ship-Girl's.

The wet smacking of flesh filled the room as they fucked, joined by the sound of their heavy breathing and Hibiki's moan-come-gasps. Akatsuki watched her sister-ship with rapt attention, a full blush on her face as she realised how good Hibiki was feeling. Subconsciously, one hand snaked under her pantyhose, delicately touching her sensitive pussy.

''Nn! Admiral!'' Hibiki gasped in surprise as he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms back, tilting her upper body back. The sudden change in angle let him hit a sweet spot within her, the pleasure spiking as he pounded into her. Her feet barely touched the carpet beneath her, toes just barely touching it.

Hibiki's eyes widened as she felt the burning pleasure reach a new peak, before a quiet cry escaped her as she came, toes curling as she climaxed. The Admiral grunted as her pussy tightened around his dick, unable to hold back and cumming inside the small Destroyer. Her juices leaked around his cock, dripping down and staining the carpet beneath her.

Pulling out of her, it was clear she couldn't stand without his help so he laid her down next to Ikazuchi, cum leaking out of the Russophile.

''I-I'm next!'' Akatsuki suddenly declared boldly, blushing furiously but with fists cutely clenched, determined.

The Admiral smirked at how cutely eager she looked. Gently stroking his hard cock, he walked over to the purple-eyed Destroyer, who swallowed nervously at the size of his dick. How it had fit inside her sisters, she had no clue, and was worried it would hurt. She was a delicate lady, after all.

''How you wanna do this, Akatsuki-chan?'' The Admiral asked, noticing she hadn't assumed any obvious position on her own.

The young Destroyer bit her lip before shyly sitting down and lying on her back, spreading her legs. ''T-This way, l-like a proper lady... please...''

The sight of her lying missionary was enough to make his cock twitch, and he kneeled down in front of her... before grabbing the front of her pantyhose and pulled.

''Eek!'' Akatsuki yelped, the fabric digging into her skin before it tore, leaving her damp white panties exposed to him.

Wasting no time he pushed the panties aside and revealed her quivering pussy, before lining up and ramming his dick inside, eliciting a startled cry from the young Destroyer. He groaned as her walls clenched around his dick; she was by far the tightest of the three so far. That fact clearly made it uncomfortable for her, as her face was twisted in an expression of discomfort.

''Relax, it'll feel better soon.'' The Admiral murmured to the petite girl, gently cupping her cheek before leaning down.

Akatsuki blushed but accepted his kiss, moaning shyly as he began to thrust. She was so small under him he had to arch his back to kiss her, and when they broke off for air he could go full-speed, pounding into her bare pussy and eliciting a shriek of surprise from her. He couldn't bottom-out in her, managing to only get a little over two-thirds of his raging dick inside her.

''Ah! Admiral!'' Akatsuki moaned, legs twitching each time he thrust into her.

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek without stopping his movements. ''I'm making you into a woman, Akatsuki-chan.''

Her eyes widened, and anything she was going to say was interrupted as she whimpered, hips shaking subtly. In response he sped up against, focusing entirely on thrusting into her pussy, one hand supporting himself while the other reached down and fondled her small breast. The pleasure was clearly getting to her, as she was lying limp and simply taking it, moaning non-stop as he plunged into her.

''Mm! A-Admiral~'' Akatsuki cried out, head rolling back and forth. ''I-I can feel it c-coming...!''

Leaning down, he lightly nibbled on her earlobe, and his hand descended to her crotch, flicking her clit. ''Cum for me, Akatsuki-chan.''

''Ahhh! Admiral!'' She screamed, legs tensing around his waist as she came, followed by her insides being painted white as he climaxed as well.

The Admiral groaned as he pulled out, feeling her pussy clench around his dick as if to keep it inside. Cum leaked out of her pussy profusely, and he was mildly amused to see a small bulge in her pelvis. Seems like she was so tight all that cum had to go somewhere.

Tearing his eyes from the sight of the near-catatonic Akatsuki, his eyes settled on Inazuma. She hadn't fully recovered from her first orgasm, barely sitting up and watching the events unfold. Walking over to her, he wasted no time in pulling off her skirt and bra and throwing them aside, followed shortly by her panties, leaving her in her knee-high socks.

''Eep!'' Inazuma squeaked as he picked her up by the hips, lifting her up and carrying her over to his desk, dropping her on it. She made a noise of surprise as her back hit the polished wood, blushing darkly at his intense gaze as he lined himself up, spreading her legs with his hands.

''B-Be gentle, nanodesu...''

The Admiral nodded, before plunging into her pussy. Her inner walls were already slick with her juices, making the entry near-painless as he spread her open. The feeling of him inside her was overwhelming, causing her to cry out as her back arched.

''Hya!'' Inazuma wailed as he began fucking in earnest, ramming his cock into her depths. The lithe Destroyer wasn't as tight as Akatsuki, but given her size compared to the Admiral it was still snug-fitting.

He kept his hands on her narrow hips as he thrust into her pussy, feeling her soft skin as he defiled her body. Where Ikazuchi had been eager, Hibiki demure and Akatsuki vocal... Inazuma was more withdrawn, moaning quietly and shamefully as he moved in and out of her pussy like a piston. Her eyes were wide and her head rolled back, gasping every time the head of his dick bottomed-out inside her.

Wet slapping sounds filled the room as he lewded the Destroyer, occasionally leaning down to kiss her pink lips or playing with her small boobs. Soon however he got bored of simply fucking her, especially since she had a strangely long fuse for someone so small.

Tightening his grip on her hips, he surprised her by suddenly stopping his thrusts... before turning her around.

''Eee!'' Inazuma shrieked as she was turned around while his dick was still inside her, spreading her inner walls uncomfortably wide before he stopped.

She didn't get the chance to think about it before he pushed her forwards, pressing her stomach and breasts against the cool wood of his desk and pinning her hands to the wood. Her moans increased in pitch as he drove his cock into her pussy, the angle hitting a sweet spot inside her.

''Ah! A-A-Admiral~!'' Inazuma cried out, writhing as white-hot pleasure overcame her.

The Admiral grunted as her walls tightened around his dick, cumming inside her. Ropes of cum filled her pussy, each shot making her twitch from the warm feeling before she eventually relaxed, slumping over his desk and panting. Seeing that he slowly pulled his dick out, which was finally softening after four rounds of sex. Had he not gone soft he would've been tempted to fuck the four cute Ship-Girls a second time.

Pulling the dazed Inazuma with him, he laid her down next to her sisters – all of them now asleep, varying levels of bliss on their faces. Within minutes, Inazuma joined them.

Seeing that, the Admiral sighed, and began tidying up before someone walked in. He didn't want to get mauled by an angry Tenryuu, after all.

He could tell them about their new... 'reassignment' tomorrow.

[END]


End file.
